


Thrice Hexed

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Funny, Gen, Hogwarts, One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Short One Shot, Snape Appreciation Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Severus has to deal with one of his more annoying students who asks for his help with the dark arts, which he is reluctant to do, but is forced to help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Thrice Hexed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Snape Appreciation Month, prompt 8: Snape and the Dark Arts.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Severus poured more tea into his cup as he started on the third year essays. He flipped through page after page marking in ink all and every mistake he saw – and unfortunately expected. He had gotten through twenty when a hard knock sounded at his office door.

“Enter.”

The door opened and one of his second year students entered. He groaned. She is to transfer to Durmstrang next year, but he wished she would transfer sooner. Ever since her father donated to the school’s budget, the Ministry ordered every professor to be nothing but absolutely helpful.

“Ah, come in.”

The young girl walked in and pulled up one of his chairs, “I want to learn the Dark Arts.”

Severus blinked, “What do you mean… you want to learn the Dark Arts?”

“Well, I’m transferring to Durmstrang in a few months, and everyone says all their students already know so much – much more than the students here – and I want to make sure I fit in.” She smiled, “And don’t tell me you don’t know anything because everyone here says you want the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for yourself.”

If he could send her out of his office, he would. _The nerve of these brats._ He twirled the quill between his fingers and wondered what to do. If she complained to her family that she wasn’t getting the – proper – education she wanted, then the Ministry would personally be breathing down his neck.

She dug around in her coat and produced a phenomenally round toad. She set it down on his desk and looked up at him, expecting something, though what he did not know.

“And this is…”

“Sir Toadington.”

“Right.” He eyed the toad and looked back up at her, “and _this_ is what you wanted to work on?”

She nodded.

He ran through the list of spells he could teach her. The toad looked rather well fed, which meant well cared for… so he doubted she’d want to learn any inflation hexes kids sometimes use to blow up spiders or flies. He knew any spell he gave her would have to be harmless, which meant all the ones he could show made for a short list.

“W-what did you have in mind?” he set down his quill and clasped his hands together, bringing them under his chin in thought.

“Something to impress, obviously.”

He looked at the toad and took out his wand, hesitantly. She sat up straighter in her seat and leaned forward, eager to pay attention to whatever he was about to do. He pointed his wand at the toad and muttered an old hex he learned as a child. He placed his wand on the table and waited.

She frowned and looked at him, “Nothing happ – ”

The toad opened his mouth, “AHH.”

“Merlin’s beard! What… It screamed like a person…”

Severus nodded, “Yes… Its vocal cords shifted enough to turn his croaks into screams. No one would expect – ”

“AHH.”

The girl stared at the toad and turned away, looking bored. “Is that it? That won’t do. Show me something else.”

He arched his eyebrow, getting tired of her entitlement and lack of respect, and picked up his wand again. _This is a perfectly entertaining hex, you brat._ He sighed and muttered another hex and the toad focused its eyes on her, almost like it was glaring.

“And what’s that one do?”

“Makes small animals extremely aware of – ”

“But how is that useful?”

“Well wouldn’t you be extremely put off by a small animal staring at you for hours?” he mumbled. “Unable to shake their eyes or make it stop?”

She stood and started pacing his office, watching as the toad followed her every move, “No, no. I want something that really impresses, not these lame ones.”

Personally offended, he racked his brain for other small hexes he used to know, really digging into his childhood. “This is the last one I will show you,” he waved his wand again and the toad started floating upwards.

It bounced on the ceiling a few times and rolled before settling itself. He smirked, remembering this one well. The girl crossed her arms and met the toad’s angry eyes, contemplated his thrice-hexed existence. 

“I suppose this will have to do…” she sighed and dropped her hands to her hips, frustrated.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned as it opened.

“Severus,” Minerva entered and almost groaned at the sight of the girl. “Ah, I see you’re busy with – ”

“Professor McGonagall, did you need something form me?”

She sighed and stepped inside, stopping next to the second year student, nodding a hello. “Yes. I was going over the assistant positions for the teachers and have decided to have certain professors share one assistant.”

Severus sighed. _I even offered to look over the budget so this precisely would not happen. _He knew every teacher would be unloading countless responsibilities which would leave hardly any time for any assistant to take up any actual workload.__

__Minerva continued, already seeing his frustration, and handed him the list of professors. “Yes I know but – well we’ve given you first pick of the professors to get partnered wi – ” she stepped back, suddenly fixing her eyes on the top right corner of the room behind his desk._ _

__Severus turned and followed her gaze to where the floating, glaring, toad was. He blushed quickly, realizing what she would think, _or worse. What she’d remember._ It opened its mouth and screamed, making everyone jump. Severus turned back and covered his mouth with his fist, leaning back in his chair._ _

__Minerva turned back to him, looking quite disappointed, “Severus. We talked about this.”_ _

__The second year snickered and his eyes darted to her, glaring._ _

__“It wasn’t me – She wanted me to show her – It’s not even my animal!”_ _

__Minerva shook her head, “I better not start find this in the corner of any classrooms. Good day.” She looked at him and shook her head once more before leaving his office._ _

__He turned stiffly and reached for the toad, grabbing it by his arm and handing it back to the second year. She held back her laugh behind her free hand and headed to the door as well._ _

__“Did you used to do that a lot?” a laugh escaped her._ _

__Severus sat and pulled his chair in, picking his quill back up. “Out,” he growled._ _

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

____


End file.
